Owen Reece (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: First appearance unknown History Owen Reece was a small, frail, timid child who obsessively clung to his mother. He grew into a weak-willed adult, made bitter and lonely by his mother’s death, and full of fear and hatred of what he regarded as a deeply unfriendly world. Reece became a lowly laboratory technician working at a nuclear plant owned by the Acme Atomics Corporation. He was disgruntled by his job’s long hours and low pay. One day, growing careless, Reece accidentally activated an experimental particle generator, which bombarded him with an unknown form of radiation. The radiation had a mutagenic effect on Reece, releasing his potential for psionic powers on a cosmic scale. Reece could now control all matter, even down to the molecular level, and all energy. The radiation also left markings resembling lightning bolts across Reece’s face. Reece named him self the Molecule Man after his power to control molecules. The tremendous forces released by the accident opened a “pinhole�? between Earth’s dimension and the dimension containing the immensely powerful entity later known as the Beyonder. During the following years, the Beyonder observed Earth and its multiverse through the interdimensional pinhole. The day after the accident, the president of Acme Atomics fired Reece for his carelessness. Angered, the Molecule Man covered the president and his desk with ice that he formed from molecules in the air. Reece was now out to use his powers to take revenge on a world he believed had belittled and persecuted him. Yet Reece was so filled with self-doubt, fear, and self-hatred, that he rendered himself vulnerable by subconsciously imposing limitations on his powers. He believed himself to be able to affect only inorganic molecules (and hence unable to affect living beings with his powers). Uatu, the alien Watcher whose task it is to observe Earth, recognized the dire threat that the Molecule Man posed to the multiverse. Uatu alerted the team of superhuman champions known as the Fantastic Four of the threat posed by the Molecule Man. The Fantastic Four used Reece’s self-imposed inability to affect organic molecules to defeat him, and the Watcher transported the Molecule Man to confinement in an other-dimensional world where time passes at an accelerated rate. Believing himself unable to escape, Reece created a humanoid construct to serve as his companion, and through unknown means endowed it with consciousness. Reece let the construct believe itself to be his son. Before dying, Reece transferred his consciousness and powers into the wand his “son�? carried. Not bound by human limitations, the construct, known as the new Molecule Man, escaped the world and went to Earth, bringing the wand with him. In an attempt to avenge his father, the new Molecule Man battled the Thing of the Fantastic Four, using Reece’s powers through the wand. Dependent on the metal wand to maintain his existence in this dimension, the new Molecule Man disintegrated when the wand was taken from him. However, the consciousness and powers of the original Molecule Man remained within the wand, and the Molecule Man could overpower the minds of whoever touched the wand and take control of their bodies. The wand passed through the hands of a succession of holders until Reece’s mind recreated his mutated body and transferred his consciousness and powers out of the wand and into the body. He threatened to destroy the world, but was persuaded by the Avenger named Tigra to give himself up and seek psychiatric help. Reece did so, and soon began to change. He now had simple goals: true love, friendship, and a good home. Reece found himself sent to Battleworld, the planet created by the Beyonder, as part of the small army of criminal super human beings that were to engage in the first “Secret Wars.�? Impressed by the charismatic criminal leader, Doctor Doom, Reece agreed to help fight the superheroes also brought to Battleworld. During the course of the war, Reece and a superhuman called Volcana fell in love with each other. Doom eventually succeeded in stealing the power of the Beyonder and transferring it into himself, both only temporarily. Believing himself abandoned by Doom, Reece threatened to kill him. But Doom helped Reece break through his mental blocks and realize that his power was greater than he had believed. No longer angry at Doom, Reece used his powers to transport himself, Volcana, and most of the criminals back to Earth. On Earth, Reece and Volcana began living together quietly, and Reece took a new job as a worker in an atomic plant. But then, months later, the Beyonder, again in possession of his full power, came to Earth in humanoid form seeking emotional fulfillment. When he failed, the Beyonder decided to rid himself of the problem by obliterating the multiverse. Reece attempted to save the universe by destroying the Beyonder, but the Beyonder’s immense power far surpassed even Reece’s own. Ultimately, Reece joined forces with many of Earth’s superhuman champions to battle him. But the Molecule Man exhausted himself fighting the Beyonder, who unleashed an immensely powertul blast of energy to destroy Reece and his allies. The blast ripped open Earth’s crust in the area of the Rocky Mountains, and would have caused incredible planet wide instability if not for the Beyonder’s power. The Molecule Man used his power to shield him self and his allies, and to remove every living thing from the path of the blast to safety. But as a result of his monumental efforts, Reece had severely injured him self internally. His foes defeated, the Beyonder proceeded with his new plan to find fulfillment by using a complex machine to transform himself into a mortal being with his full power. The machine drained the Beyonder’s power into itself, transformed him into a mortal baby, and then began transferring the energy back into him. The infant would soon again become an adult. The Molecule Man and his allies found the machine, and Reece, believing they could not take the chance that the newly reborn Beyonder would not someday destroy the multiverse, decided to kill him while he was vulnerable. Reece wrecked the machine, causing the infant’s death, and diverted the Beyonder’s immense power, which the machine released, through an interdimensional portal into the dimension from which the Beyonder had originally come. There the energy created a new, inhabited universe. The injured Molecule Man and the Silver Surfer, uniting their power temporarily, repaired all the damage done to the Earth, restoring the mountains and the part of the crust that the Beyonder had destroyed. Reece, believing that Earth’s superhuman champions would always worry about his misusing them, pretended his powers had been burned out. Among his allies, only Volcana and the Silver Surfer know that Reece still has his powers, which have since returned to full strength. Today Reece is still living quietly with Rosenberg in their Denver suburb. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Molecular Manipulation The Molecule Man possesses to manipulate all matter and energy on a subatomic level. He can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter into different substances and forms and can change matter to energy and back again, although he's not very good with complicated items like electronics or plumbing. He can also open up worm holes through hyperspace and traverse them, thus travelling faster than light. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters